ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Goop
Goop is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Polymorph from the planet Viscosia. Appearance Ben as Goop Goop is a humanoid pile of goo that can take any shape at will. Goop has an Anti-Gravity Projector that allows him to be mobile in Earth's gravity and also projects his voice. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Goop wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Goop has a nose-like beak and he has an amoeba-like shape. His Anti-Gravity Projector has been redesigned, and the Omnitrix symbol is on the top of it. When Goop speaks now, a crackle of static is heard at the end of each line as if he is speaking through a walkie-talkie. Albedo as Negative Goop Negative Goop is red and his Anti-Gravity Projector is white on the top with a red light on the bottom. Like Goop in Omniverse, Negative Goop's Ultimatrix symbol is on his Anti-Gravity Projector. Goop albedo omniverse.png|Albedo as Goop in Omniverse Powers and Abilities Goop is indestructible, making it difficult to defeat him by attacking his body. In the Vilgax Attacks game, Goop is capable of throwing blobs of goo and spraying acid from his hands, and could rotate his feet around like helicopter blades to damage enemies. Goop is able to eject slime with acidic or sticky properties. Goop is able to dissolve a large variety of materials. Goop can stretch himself. Goop can regenerate himself. Equipment Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector allows him to shapeshift and take on any appearance, as well as granting Goop the ability to fly. If Goop loses his Anti-Gravity Projector, the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix can immediately generate a new one. Goop can control and launch his Anti-Gravity Projector at enemies to attack them, the edges being razor-sharp. Weaknesses Goop is limited to his Anti-Gravity Projector controlling his body. If it is separated from him by more than two feet, or turned off, Goop's body goes completely inert until it recollects it. Goop can be hurt by being spun really fast in a centrifuge, which causes him to begin separating into his constituent compounds. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, because of his slime body, Goop's Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol could be easily pulled off, reverting Goop to normal and removing the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix from the user as seen in Primus. But in Omniverse, the Omnitrix symbol is on the Anti-Gravity Projector, which eliminates this weakness. History |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *Goop first appeared in The Gauntlet. Goop defeated a Techadon. *In Darkstar Rising, Goop battled Magister Prior Gilhil. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Goop battled Negative Humungousaur. *In Undercover, Goop saved Cooper from some DNAliens. *In Birds of a Feather, Goop helped Simian escape from some guards. *In Fool's Gold, Goop appeared to battle Mayor Coleman. *In Simple, Goop was used to avoid getting hurt after being pushed off a cliff. *In Vreedle, Vreedle, Goop battled the Vreedle Brothers. *In Singlehanded, Diamondhead turns into Goop while Julie is using his hand as a weapon, disgusting her. *In In Charm's Way, Goop battled Charmcaster's Stone Creatures. *In Above and Beyond, Goop defeated Pierce. ;Albedo *In Good Copy, Bad Copy,Negative Goop was roaming around a computer store. ;Escaped *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Goop escaped from the Omnitrix and hid in the sewers. He battled Swampfire before getting reabsorbed. ;Vilgax *In Primus, Ben turned Vilgax into Goop and pulled the Omnitrix off his chest, removing the Omnitrix from Vilgax. |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Andreas' Fault, Goop escaped from a dungeon cell. *In Hero Time, Goop saved Julie from falling. *In Deep, Goop failed to escape some fans until Gwen saved him. Later, Goop used his Anti-Gravity Projector to save Piscciss. Although Goop was atomized and spread throughout Piscciss' sea, he was able to pull Piscciss back together. *In ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage, Goop escaped a locked room and unlocked the door to let Gwen out. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Goop appeared as King Xarion was looking through the Ultimatrix for AmpFibian. *In Revenge of the Swarm, Goop battled the Victor Validus clones. As soon as Goop tried to catch them, they escaped. *In The Creature from Beyond, Goop saved Gwen and Kevin. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Goop battled Eon's servants. *In Greetings from Techadon, Goop battled the yellow Techadon robot. *In The Perfect Girlfriend, Goop was defeated by Ssserpent. *In Catch a Falling Star, Goop broke into Carl Nesmith and Jennifer Nocturne's motel room. *In The Beginning of the End, Goop defeated the Forever Knights. ;Dream *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Goop battled Vilgax. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's, Goop battled Trumbipulor. *In Ben Again, Goop was used by 11 year old Ben (in 16 year old's body) to find a clue pipe in a sink. *In A Fistful of Brains, Goop was defeated by Ultimate Albedo. *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, Goop failed to defeat Subdora and Exo-Skull, but unintentionally created a means to track them down. *In A New Dawn, Goop appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;Albedo *In The Ultimate Heist, Negative Goop was used by Albedo to catch the Polymorphic Crystal. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Alien Force = ;Ben *''The Gauntlet'' (first appearance) *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Undercover'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''Fool's Gold'' *''Simple'' *''Vreedle, Vreedle'' *''Singlehanded'' *''In Charm's Way'' (selected alien was Way Big) *''Above and Beyond'' ;Albedo *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' ;Escaped *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' ;Vilgax *''Primus'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *''Andreas' Fault'' (first re-appearance) *''Hero Time'' *''Deep'' (x2) *''...Nor Iron Bars a Cage'' *''Viktor: The Spoils'' (cameo) *''Revenge of the Swarm'' *''The Creature from Beyond'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (intended alien was Rath) *''Greetings from Techadon'' *''The Perfect Girlfriend'' *''Catch a Falling Star'' (cameo) *''The Beginning of the End'' ;Dream *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben *''Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's'' (first re-appearance) *''Ben Again'' (11-year old Ben in 16 year old Ben's body) *''A Fistful of Brains'' (cameo) *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' (accidental transformation) *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;Albedo *''The Ultimate Heist'' |-|Online Games= *Alien Attack *Game Creator Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: (Video Game) Goop is a playable alien character in the game (DS only). Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Goop is a playable alien in the game. Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Goop is a playable alien in the game. Naming and Translations Trivia *According to Dwayne McDuffie, Goop is a single celled-organism.http://dwaynemcduffie.com/forums/viewtopic.php?p=87265#p87265 *According to himself, Goop believes his voice prevents others from taking him seriously. *Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector isn't part of Polymorph biology; Goop has one due to the difference of gravity between Viscosia and Earth. *Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector became a substitute for the missing Anti-Gravity Multiplier on planet Piscciss. References Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males